1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring. This invention is also directed to a one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring packaged with the apparatus of this invention for baking products having an outer portion susceptible to overcooking. The present invention also provides a method for making a one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring. The invention also pertains to apparatus for baking pies and the like food products, especially one-dish frozen dinner products having integral bread rings, which have an outer portion susceptible to overcooking. The invention is also directed to a kit for baking a food product, especially a one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring, which includes baking utensils packaged for commercial shipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Makers of food products, especially those in a commercial environment, have sought to reduce required cooking times without the risk of burning or overcooking sensitive portions of food items. Examples include various types of pie products, including pizza pies. These types of products typically include an outer crust which has been observed to be particularly susceptible to overcooking, due in part to the relatively low mass of the crust at the outer rim of the pie.
Various types of shields have been proposed to protect the sensitive outer portion of pie crusts. Examples of such shields are given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,045; U.S. Design Pat. No. 384,857; a xe2x80x9cPie Saverxe2x80x9d product is also commercially available from Nancy""s Kitchen/Beta Bake Products, Inc. of Lewiston, Me. Although the prior art arrangements provide certain improvements to baking shields, further improvements in baking shield performance and in adapting the baking shield for compact commercial packaging are still being sought. In addition, improvements in the manufacture of baking shields are also in demand, especially for high volume commercial products.
The present invention provides a one-dish frozen dinner product with an integral bread ring. The present invention also provides a one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring packaged with the apparatus of this invention for baking products having an outer portion susceptible to overcooking. The present invention also provides a method for making a one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring.
The present invention also provides a kit for providing baked food products, such as pies and/or one-dish dinner products, including baking receptacles arranged in a commercial package. The present invention also provides baking kits of the above-described type which are quickly and easily deployed by a consumer, prior to baking. The present invention also provides baking utensils which are suitable for incorporation with a variety of prepared food products, in preparation for commercial shipment to a consumer. The present invention also provides baking shields offering improved performance despite volume expansion of the food product during cooking.
These and other benefits and advantages according to principles of the present are provided in a kit for shipping and preparing baked food products which has a sensitive outer marginal portion, including a frustoconical receptacle with a bottom, an open top, and an outer rim at the open top. The kit also has a food product disposed within said receptacle, below said outer rim, and a baking shield including an upstanding sidewall to engage the outer rim so as to be upstanding therefrom when in an installed position. The baking shield further includes an upper wall inwardly extending from said sidewall so as to form a central opening when in the installed position. The baking shield is stored at the bottom of the receptacle with a shipping carton surrounding the receptacle and the baking shield.
The present invention also provides a packaging kit for shipping baking utensils with a frustoconical receptacle with a bottom, an open top, and an outer rim at the open top. The kit also has a baking shield including an upstanding sidewall to engage the outer rim so as to be upstanding therefrom when in an installed position and an upper wall inwardly extending from said sidewall so as to form a central opening when in the installed position. The baking shield stored at the bottom of the receptacle, and a shipping carton surrounds the receptacle and the baking shield.
The present invention also provides a kit for preparing an uncooked or partially cooked pizza pie or frozen dinner product, having a frustoconical receptacle having a bottom, an open top, and an outer rim at the open top, a pizza pie or frozen dinner product disposed within the receptacle, and a baking shield including an upstanding sidewall to engage the outer rim so as to be upstanding therefrom. Additionally, the present invention provides a kit for preparing an uncooked or partially cooked one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring, having a frustoconical receptacle having a bottom, an open top, and an outer rim at the open top, one-dish frozen dinner product having an integral bread ring disposed within the receptacle, and a baking shield including an upstanding sidewall to engage the outer rim so as to be upstanding therefrom. The baking shield also includes an upper wall inwardly extending from said sidewall so as to form a central opening, and the sidewall of the baking shield has a first frustoconical portion and a second annular portion.
If desired, the baking shield of the kits described above can be used separately in other applications. For example, advantages of the invention can be attained in a baking shield for protecting an outer sensitive portion of a food product, held in a receptacle which has an outer rim, during baking. The shield includes an upstanding sidewall to engage the outer rim so as to be upstanding therefrom, and an upper wall inwardly extending from said sidewall so as to form a central opening. The sidewall of the baking shield includes an annular trough portion which has a first end adjacent the outer rim of the receptacle and a second end extending toward the center of the receptacle.
Further benefits and advantages of the invention can be attained in another baking shield for protecting an outer sensitive portion of a food product, held in a receptacle which has an outer rim, during baking. The baking shield has an upstanding sidewall to engage the outer rim so as to be upstanding therefrom, and an upper wall inwardly extending from said sidewall so as to form a central opening. The sidewall of the baking shield has a frustoconical portion disposed between first and second annular portions. Other benefits and advantages of the invention, both as related to the baking apparatus and the one-dish frozen dinner product, will be apparent upon consideration of the present specification and drawings.